Never Challenge Two Determined Humans
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sideswipe learns this when he says Kristin and Jay can't taken down a full-grown Cybertronian. Can they prove him wrong? Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin and Jay, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Never Challenge Two Determined Humans**

"I can stand on one foot with a couple books on my head longer than anyone else," Kristin said, trying to demonstrate, but Jay tickled her sides, making her squeak and lose her balance, but she caught herself in time.

"I can beat anyone at my favorite video game!" The boy said.

Sideswipe chuckled as he sat on the floor with the two. The others had gone to deal with a few rogue 'Cons and Optimus had asked him to stay with the kids to keep them safe. He didn't mind, but as boredom set in, they began talking nonsense stuff. "I can beat you in a tickle fight, Jay," he now heard Kristin say.

"You're more ticklish than me," he said playfully.

A chuckle from their friend caught their attention. "Well, I know you two couldn't take down one Cybertronian like I can," Sideswipe said. "No offense, guys."

Both Kristin and Jay looked up at him, not looking offended, but rather…devious. They shared a look with each other and then turned to Sideswipe, who was now beginning to feel perhaps he had just made a big mistake and the kids were going to make him pay for it. He stood up, but the kids were quick for humans and charged at him playfully. "Attack him!" Kristin called out.

Jay giggled. "Gotcha!" He said as he and the teenage girl managed to grab onto the red Cybertronian, who jumped with a start and tripped, falling down to the floor and sprawling out on his back. Giggling, the two teenagers quickly scurried up his armor and Sideswipe tried to catch them, but they proved slippery.

"You two are quite slippery," he said.

"You're not going to catch us that easily, Sides," Kristin said as the two finally made it up to the Autobot's neck, which was his worst spot. Grinning evilly at each other, they struck, their hands going for the sensitive wires and seams.

Sideswipe yelped and kicked out, but had to force himself not to hide his neck into his shoulders so that he wouldn't accidently hurt the kids. Jay giggled. "His neck is more sensitive than yours, Kristin," he said.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "Come on, Jay. Double-time. Let's really make him lose his mind with laughter."

The red Autobot knew he was in trouble then.

* * *

Out in the desert, the others took a moment to get their bearings as they had just ended a skirmish between the rogue 'Cons and themselves. "I knew those rogue 'Cons felt sore about the war ending, but for it to be this bad, I had no idea," Megatron said.

"It's a shame they can't find peace as you former 'Cons did," Arcee said sadly.

"Perhaps they will one day," Soundwave said quietly.

Ratchet and Knockout helped attend to some minor injuries some of the others received. "I guess it could have gone a whole lot worse, right?" Bulkhead asked.

"As I've heard humans say, it could have gone better, but could have been a whole lot worse," Ultra Magnus said.

The others agreed as they began heading back for the base, doing a quick patrol in town to make sure all was well and no other rogue 'Cons about. Everything looked good and so they headed for the butte.

The ride was quiet until Sunstreaker suddenly swerved sharply, driving off the road and kicking up some dirt. He hit his brakes and stopped, transforming fast and bracing his hands on his knees. "Sunstreaker!" Optimus called out to him in worry.

Ratchet instantly went up to the yellow Autobot. "What happened?" He asked.

The shaken bot took a moment to get his bearings and placed a hand in the middle of his chest, closing his eyes. Knowing he was checking to make sure Sideswipe was okay, the others waited for a moment until Sunstreaker opened his eyes. "Sides is okay," he said. "I felt him fall down, but I think he just tripped a little."

Relieved that both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were okay, the team got ready to head down the road when suddenly the yellow twin began snickering. "What's so funny, Sunstreaker?" Starscream asked.

He kept giggling. "R-Ratchet," he managed to giggle.

The medic bot instantly came over and did a scan, but found nothing. "Nothing externally is causing this reaction," he reported.

"So why is he laughing then?" Arcee asked.

The others shrugged as they had no answer. "We better get to base," Optimus said.

Everyone transformed into their alt-modes and headed for base. Sunstreaker did the same, doing his best to keep his snickering down and focus on the road, but the ticklish sensation wouldn't quit. It wasn't so much that it tickled like crazy, but it was driving him crazy as he couldn't figure out what was tickling his neck and he kept checking the twin bond he had with Sideswipe, but sensed he was alright. Laughing, but alright. "Maybe Sides is laughing at some silly movie the kids showed him," he thought to himself.

They soon made it to the base, but the tickling sensation got really bad and Sunstreaker began snickering more, confusing the others once again.

"HELP!" A voice cried out.

Pinpointing the source, Bumblebee quickly ran down the hallway with the others following him. "This way!" He said, again triangulating their positions and led them to the main room, but then slid to a quick stop. The others managed to stop just in time as they now found the source of the cry had been Sideswipe, who was on his back on the floor, his face red and tears streaming from his optics, kicking out but obviously trying to keep still.

And the others soon saw the reason as Kristin and Jay were on either side of Sideswipe's neck and were tickling him. The teenage girl was blowing raspberries and planting little kisses on one side of the red Autobot's neck while on the other side of Sideswipe's neck, Jay had found a hyper sensitive seam that connected the Autobot's neck to his helm and was wiggling his fingers quickly on and inside of that seam.

"KRISTIN! JAY! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THERE!" Sideswipe cried out.

"Well, now we know why Sunstreaker was giggling," Knockout said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! KRISTIN! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAT! JAY, CUT IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOUT!"

"Looks like we proved you wrong, Sides," Jay said with a giggle.

"And look at that sensitive neck," Kristin said teasingly.

Sideswipe gave up. "OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN!" He cried out. "PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

They finally did and both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker let out sighs of relief. "Finally," said the yellow twin, catching the other three's attention.

"Hey, guys!" Jay said excitedly, running up to his father.

Kristin ran up to Soundwave, who scooped her up into his hand. "Did it work out okay?" She asked.

"We ended the skirmish, but I'm afraid those rogue 'Cons aren't going to give up," the former silent 'Con said gently.

"By the way, what was going on that you and Jay initiated a tickle fight with Sideswipe?" Ultra Magnus asked before he smiled. "By the way, it was rather amusing."

The kids giggled. "We were just talking nonsense because we got bored, until Sideswipe playfully said that Kristin and I couldn't take down a Cybertronian," Jay explained. "And well…we figured out we'd prove him wrong."

"And we did," Kristin said, giggling happily. "You should have heard Sides. He couldn't stop himself from letting out squeaky giggles from my handiwork, but Jay got him to scream loudly with laughter."

This amused the others more. "Let me guess. You two weren't going to stop tickling him until he admitted he was wrong, right?" Arcee asked with a smile.

The teenagers grinned as they all saw Sideswipe was still on the floor laughing and Sunstreaker was snickering as he helped him up. "I think we've both just learned a valuable lesson: never challenge two determined humans," said the yellow twin.

"That's something I won't forget soon," the red twin admitted, both the twins looking sheepish as the others began laughing again in amusement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
